


You're not useless

by crowstrife



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, it can be if you want it to be tho, this isn't a shippy thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowstrife/pseuds/crowstrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested on Tumblr 'Shadow and Amy "You're not useless"'</p><p>After being left behind on yet another mission, Amy puts on her best coat, which belonged to her mother, and grabs her umbrella. Heading to the lake she meets an unlikely friend skipping stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not useless

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something for a request, I wrote it pretty late at night so sorry if it's a bit weirdly paced!

Rain pitter-pattered and ran across the surface of Amy’s red umbrella; she clutched the toggle just under her collar bone on her late Mother's crimson coat - which was more like a thick, hooded poncho - and continued on her way, despite the drizzle.

This was the third time in a month that she hadn’t been invited along on the freedom fighter’s escapades, which wouldn’t have been so bad had it not been for the fact that there had only _been_ three missions this month. She hadn’t complained though, she hadn’t kicked up a fuss like she would have done just a few years before, she hadn’t even bought up the fact that she had made lunch for everyone twice now just to have been forced to sit alone with only Nicole to talk to - which was nice, but it wasn’t like sharing a milk shake with your close friends across the table from you.

But she hadn’t put any more stress on them than they already carried because even though it meant she had to be alone, it meant that the world would be safe and her friends would be happy.

It still saddened her a little though.

She gripped the handle of the umbrella a tad tighter; _this should be my hammer instead_ , Amy thought glumly. She knew she should be smashing up motobugs or taking down swatbots but instead she was walking through the silent park towards the lake she always went to when she wanted to mull over thoughts or just allow herself an inkling of sadness.

It didn’t take long to get there: the park was vast but she was too busy thinking to notice how much time had passed. She hopped down the old, stone steps - worn away from children and adults alike charging down them - finding slight amusement in the splashes of water that sounded each time her cherry red boots landed in the shallow film of water that had collected on each step.

For a moment, the tiny, pink hedgehog paused, just taking in the sound and smell; the smell of liquid gold passing over stones, only getting stronger with each passing moment that the rain fell and the sound of the falling water as it hurdled into the vast expanse beside her, drowning out her small hiccups and sniffing from tears that had fallen before she had even reached the park.

As she listened though there was another sound, a plib-plib-plib-ploping sound.

Looking up, she scanned the area, quickly locating the source of the noise; relief washed over her as Amy noticed that it was a familiar face. Shadow was skipping rocks along the rippling water’s surface.

“Wow, it _must_ be cold if _you’re_ wearing a jacket!” She exclaimed, trying to rid her expression and voice of any sadness it held. Shadow looked over as soon as the second ‘ _w_ ’ had left her lips before staring down at the grey ‘G.U.N’ jacket that he was sporting - clearly it was not something he had gone out and bought.

There was a pause as she got closer before he opened his mouth to simply say, “Yes, I suppose.”

She smiled in return, eyes quietly dropping to see that his pockets were full of stones - he clearly planned to be there a while and she briefly wondered if she was bothering him by being there; Amy was about to ask before Shadow spoke again, taking two stones in his hand and passing one to her as he did so. “You're sad?”

Amy was slightly taken back by his bluntness but dropped her eyes to stare at the pebble that she had begun to roll between her fingers instead, “…How can you tell?”

He felt as though he owed her a reason - despite not knowing why - but couldn’t bring himself to say it, he couldn’t bring himself to say _of course I can tell, I am a weapon and weapons bring nothing but tragedies_. He settled for, “I just can.” instead, though judging by her expression she didn’t quite believe him. Shadow turned away and threw the rock - Amy did the same but her poncho restricted her from getting any real distance.

“Hmph!” She pouted, tugging the umbrella down despite the wind and pushing it into Shadow’s grip. “Hold please.” She requested - though it sounded more like an order - and pulled the coat off before trading it with Shadow for another stone.

Tugging her arm back she tossed the stone out into the water, but it went even less distance than last time and for some strange reason Amy could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't even throw a stone right. “Now I can see why…” Amy uttered, tugging in a sharp breath as her dress started to become wet from the rain.

Shadow looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, as if asking her to continue.

“Now I can see why they leave me behind…” Suddenly Amy was bringing her hands up to her eyes, wiping away the tears with equally wet gloves. “Why I don’t get invited on missions anymore! Why I turn up to help and no-one’s there!” She sobbed and Shadow just stood there silently.

She didn’t want hugs or plasters over her wounds, she just wanted someone to listen and so that was exactly what he did; he listened as she rattled off all the things the team had ever done that had upset her right down to the time when Rotor ate a sandwich she had been saving for when Sonic got back.

With a sniffle and wide eyes she suddenly looked up, giving him a light shove - which he hadn’t been expecting and almost caused him to fall into the water - before pulling her belongings out from his arms, “I’m so sorry- that’s so unlike me! I didn’t mean to- Ah!” She cried out as she tripped over her own feet in her hurry to apologise and leave; quickly Shadow darted forwards and caught her but sacrificed catching her umbrella and coat in the process and both Amy and Shadow were forced to do nothing but watch as her possessions landed in the icy water of the lake.

Amy felt tears welling once more as Shadow helped her stand upright once again and she was torn between rubbing her arms to keep warm and wiping her eyes - it wasn’t long before the decision was made for her though as she felt the heavy fabric of Shadow’s military grade coat drape over her shoulders.

“…Thank you…” She muttered, though Shadow knew it wasn’t just for his jacket, “I’m pretty useless, huh?” Amy laughed sadly.

“You’re not useless.”

The sternness of Shadow’s voice caught her off guard but she shook her head to disagree with him anyway. “…I couldn’t even look after my mother’s coat…” There was that pitiful happiness again and Shadow stared down at her; it was no secret that Amy’s mother had died long ago which probably only added to the tears that were mixing with rain drops as she threaded her arms into the sleeves of his coat.

He would have done anything to have one of Maria’s possessions to wrap around him.

Leaning down, he pulled off his shoes, instantly feeling the chilling rain water soak through his socks. He plucked the rocket boots from the floor and passed them to Amy - who could barely lift them due to the amount of metal the soles were plated with.

“Shadow, what are y-?”

“Hold please.” Shadow repeated her own request from earlier before diving into what was almost freezing water.

“Shadow!” She yelled out, but he couldn’t hear her under the water as he reached for the saturated memento.

Amy could hear nothing but silence and her own heart beat for a moment as she teetered on the edge of the water, about to jump in herself before seeing him resurface - her mother’s Sunday best in his hands. As fast as he could he swam back to the shore and caught his breath - feeling even colder now than when he had lived in space.

Dropping his boots, she fell to her knees beside him begging questions of whether he was okay but more importantly why?

“It was your mother’s.” He replied plainly, standing up and wringing out the crimson garment. Amy stared at him for a moment before realising that out of everyone, he probably understood how she was feeling the most.

There was another pause before she smiled gratefully, picking up his shoes and trading them for her coat. “I bet you’re glad that the umbrella was from the dollar store and not my mom’s then too, huh?” She chuckled, watching as he slipped on his shoes - cringing slightly at the fact that she could hear his socks squelching inside of them.

Amy was about to say 'thank you' when a beeping sound interrupted her; she stared as Shadow peeled back his cuff to reveal his G.U.N communicator, and watched him click it open.

“Hey Shadow, this is Rouge. The commander has an emergency that we need to be briefed on right away, Shadow. Shouldn’t take you too long to get here right?” There was a smirk in the voice and a tease along side it.

“Understood, I’m on my way.” Shadow replied professionally.

Silently he readjusted his glove, before pacing past Amy.

Then suddenly, he stopped, no further than two feet from her.

“You’re not useless, Amy Rose.” Shadow seemingly said to the world before carrying on his way, speeding up with each step.

She couldn’t help but smiled to herself as she called out, “Thank you!” Before something stuck her memory, “W-Wait a minute! What about your jacket?” Amy asked feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Keep it!” Shadow called out in reply and then he was simply gone.

And she did, down to the last pebble.


End file.
